Take me away
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: Bday present to Concise Complexity! Tired of her feelings of depression and lonliness, Zakuro finds her depression pills and feels prepared to end her life. But can someone save her? Keiichiro x Zakuro ONE SHOT


Take me away

**a:N: Happy Birthday to you, Long forgotten Howl! -peace sign- Though ur b-day was a week ago... --**

**This is a fic I wrote for her b-day… but I hope everyone else likes it too!**

* * *

With tears angrily streaming down her face, Zakuro ran into her dark, empty, apartment room and slammed the door shut in rage.

With a cry of anger and despair, she fell to the floor, slumped against the door, hoping that everyone in the world would just disappear…. vanish from her sight, never to be seen again.

She couldn't believe the life she was living. It made her stomach make a unpleasant twist and turn in disgust and horror as her lifestyle played inside her mind relentlessly, over and over again. The fake smiles, the rumors that caused broken anger and loneliness, and the adoring fans that think they truly know her inside and out.

She hated it… and she cursed every single person alive.

_Why?_ Zakuro buried her head in her hands, and sobbed hopelessly, the feeling of loneliness and anger never fading away. _Why am I so ashamed of my life? _

She looked up, her sapphire eyes blotchy and red, and her body shook, but not from the cold. Zakuro felt everyday that her world was getting smaller and smaller, and it was slowly closing in on her, making it harder to live and breathe.

With tears still running down her face, Zakuro stood up and quickly stormed over to her wooden medicine cabinet that was located in the dimly lit kitchen.

Zakuro quickly opened it, searching frantically for her depression pills, which had been prescribed to her a couple weeks earlier by her idiotic doctor who actually believed that tiny, worthless pills would actually help her.

With a slight insane smile crossing her lips, she opened the cap, and peered inside the bottle, the smell of chemicals sharply greeting her nostrils.

_Life doesn't have to be this way…_ She thought as she set the pills down and filled a clear, crystal glass with water. _That's why I have every right to do this… this is will make me happy. Because heaven makes everyone happy. _

Zakuro then grabbed the bottle of pills and quickly thrust them all into her eager mouth, and washed them down with difficulty.

_Because… everyone deserves to be happy… right?_

After that, she sat on the floor, quietly sobbing, waiting patiently. Waiting for the pills to destroy her, and take her completely away from this terrible world filled with lies and darkness.

_Soon… I'll disappear…and all of this pain will be over…over…_

"Zakuro-san?" A sincere, familiar voice echoed through Zakuro's apartment, causing to shoot her head up from her knees.

Keiichiro had let himself in, for Zakuro had stupidly left the apartment door unlocked.

"Zakuro-san," Keiichiro casually entered her kitchen, currently oblivious to Zakuro's suffering, or what she had just done. "Would you please come to the café we need…"

He abruptly stopped when his eyes caught the tears rapidly falling down her porcelain colored face, and her mouth that formed the most tragic expression that Keiichiro had ever seen on anybody or anything.

"Zakuro-san?" Keiichiro bent down to Zakuro's level, close to her face, despite Zakuro's recoil in surprise and anger.

He wiped a single tear away with a lingering, gentle touch of his thumb. "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" His eyes and voice were filled with warm kindness and genuine concern.

Zakuro turned sharply away from his kind, but piercing gaze, as more tears continued to fall, slowly starting to realize what she had just done to herself.

Keiichiro, confused as ever, didn't know what to do to comfort her or how to take her heart breaking pain away.

"Zakuro-san… I…." His sentence was quickly stopped when his right hand suddenly touched something that was on the kitchen floor.

"Hmm?" Keiichiro picked up the bottle, while Zakuro sobbed uncontrollably, her head now once again in her hands.

His eyes widened with shock and horror as he read the bottle's label, andshook the bottle, finally noticing that it was empty.

Keiichiro thenlowered it to look at a hysterical Zakuro.

" You didn't… Please tell me you didn't…." Keiichiro whispered softly to her, heart racing, his left hand gently caressing Zakuro's wet cheek. "Zakuro-san… please tell me you didn't…"

Zakuro stared deep inside his brown eyes, and slowly realized… he was terrified. Her strong, cheerful boss who never seemed to be bothered by anything, was scared to death that she may soon be gone from his world.

But Zakuro couldn't lie to him. She didn't know how.

So, despite Keiichiro's desperate pleas, she solemnly nodded her raven head, crystal tears falling to the floor.

"I'm s-sorry Keiichiro…. I-I …"

Zakuro was cut off, as she suddenly felt herself being lifted from the cold floor.

"Please don't speak, Zakuro-san." Keiichiro's face was filled with terrifying anxiety and concern, an expression on him Zakuro never even dreamed of seeing on him. "I promise I'll save you… just…." His words were cut off for a moment by his own trembling,… " Don't die…."

Before Zakuro could scream any protests or thanks, Keiichiro quickly rushed out of the door, dropping the empty bottle in the process. As it crashed to the floor, a rolled up piece of paper addressed to Keiichiro escaped from the bottom.

vv

Zakuro lazily opened her eyes, her head feeling heavy as hell.

Her entire body was cold, except one part of her body… her right hand, which Keiichiro was currently holding.

"K-Keiichiro…?" Though Zakuro intended to be much louder, it came out in a soft mumble, which was barely heard.

"Zakuro-san." He smiled warmly at her, cocking his head slightly. " You have finally awoken."

Zakuro tried to sit up in her rather uncomfortable hospital bed, but her aching body refused to listen to her, and remained flat on the bed.

" W-where I am…?" Her sapphire eyes started to lazily move, investigating her surroundings.

Keiichiro smiled pleasantly, giving her hand a light squeeze. "You're at the Tokyo hospital, where you have been successfully saved from … your…" Keiichiro painfully looked away, not bearing to look at her reaction. "Incident…"

"Why did you save me?" Zakuro demanded rather sharply, finally finding the strength to sit up and look her boss straight in the eye. "Why didn't you leave me alone?"

Keiichiro leaned close to her face, causing Zakuro to blush furiously.

"Zakuro… I couldn't just let you die…" Zakuro noticed that this was the first time that Keiichiro didn't use "san" when he addressed her. "I never could forgive myself if I did."

Zakuro ignored her growing blush and straightened up slightly, never breaking her eye contact with Keiichiro.

"You would have done the same for everyone, right?" Zakuro asked, a slight sneer in her voice.

Keiichiro stopped for a moment then suddenly leaned in and kissed Zakuro softly on the cheek.

Even though it was a very innocent kiss and probably didn't mean anything, Zakuro's blush grew more intensely.

"Yes I would have…" He looked deep into her wide eyes. "But I wouldn't have the same feelings for them…as I have for you…"

Zakuro was too stunned by his actions and words to reply.

Keiichiro then got up and smiled his signature pleasant smile at her.

"Now why don't you get some rest?" His brown eyes twinkled at her brightly ." You had a long day yesterday."

Without another word or gaze, Keiichiro quietly closed the door, living Zakuro alone.

Still in shock, Zakuro slowly reached for her cheek, tenderly touching the spot where Keiichiro had kissed her.

After a few moments, Zakuro laid back on the bed, smiling happily… the first time in a long time.

* * *

**a:N: Its finally done:) Everyone (Especially Long forgotten howl), I hoped you liked it! I worked really hard on it! Its been a while since I've done anything with Tokyo mew mew ( I wrote My dearest around March, but I just reposted it)**

**By the way, I have nothing against Zakuro, so please don't ask me annoying questions like, "Why did you use Zakuro?" or "Why didn't do Ichigo?" "Do you hate Zakuro?" It will have me very annoyed. **

**Anyway, please leave a review! **


End file.
